fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Torvo-Ya-Ku
Torvo-Ya-Ku are a large, heavily built species of Bird Wyvern that was first introduced in Monster Hunter: Evolution. |weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117|pagename = Torvo-Ya-Ku|move = Flying Kick Pounce}} Physiology Torvo-Ya-Ku is a large bodied bird wyvern with a body resembling that of Kulu-Ya-Ku or Volocidrome, but with much more mass and bulk. This monster is covered in a thick coat of dark brown feathers with blue stripes and has a light yellow scaly underbelly. The face of this monster greatly resembles that of a Phorusrhacos or terror bird, the forelimbs are long and possess two clawed digits and small wing feathers. The hindlimbs are similar to those of its relatives but rather than possessing a single killing talon on each foot they possess two on each foot. The back has a small triangular hump of muscle that is covered in large display feathers. Behavior Torvo-Ya-Ku are quite territorial monsters by nature and are known to ferociously defend their territory from other monsters and hunters. When not hunting or patrolling their territory, they are known to rest and sleep in their dens. Ecological Information Placement in food chain Unlike many of its kin, Torvo-Ya-Ku occupies a moderate level on the food chain thanks to its larger size and ferocious behavior. It is known to prey on other large monsters unlike its kin. Behavior towards other monsters Torvo-Ya-Ku is known to act rather aggressively towards other monsters that invade their territory. They are known to preform hit and run attacks on larger monsters. They will flee from extremely powerful monsters like elder dragons. Tracks This monster is known to leave behind many tracks that hunters can use to aid in tracking this monster down across the map. Torvo-Ya-Ku is capable of leaving behind "Shed Feathers", "Deep Claw Marks" and "Two Toed Prints" Specific Locale Interactions This monster has no special locale interactions. Special Behaviors This monster has no special behaviors. Abilities Torvo-Ya-Ku is a powerful bird wyvern monsters that possesses a strong curved beak that it can use to bludgeon prey with brutal pecks. The 4 recurved talons located on the hindlimbs are heavily serrated and are capable of leaving deep, complicated cuts in its prey that causes them to bleed profusely. These monsters are known to be quick on their feet and are incredibly agile, they can easily catch hunters off-guard if they do not prepare adequately. Rage and Tired States * Rage: When Torvo-Ya-Ku becomes enraged, it will become much more agile with its attacks. Its powerful kicks will leave deeper wounds and will inflict bleeding onto hunters. * Tired: When tired, Torvo-Ya-Ku will often trip and fall when it is running and jumping. Mounts This monster shares a similar mount animations to their relatives like Kulu-Ya-Ku and Tzitzi-Ya-Ku. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropoda * Family: Oviraptoridae * Subfamily: Raphovenatorinae * Genus: Torvoraphus * Species: T. cucullatus Torvo-Ya-Ku is a large bird wyvern that is distantly related to Kulu-Ya-Ku, it is much larger than its distant kin however. Habitat Range Torvo-Ya-Ku have been observed inhabiting cold icy areas and mountain regions. They can be seen living within the Hoarfrost Reach and Glacial Pinnacle. Ecological Niche Unlike many other species of bird wyverns, Torvo-Ya-Ku holds a moderately high position on the food chain and a easily capable of hunting down small herbivores and other weaker monsters. They are known to face strong competition from and can occasionally fall prey to larger monsters and elder dragons. Biological Adaptations The hard beak allows Torvo-Ya-Ku to crack the hard scales, armor or bones of its prey. The hindlimb talons are useful at tearing apart prey thanks to their fearsome serrations. The feathery coat allows this bird wyvern to be unaffected by the freezing air and strong winds of the habitats it inhabits. Behavior Torvo-Ya-Ku is a highly aggressive predator that is constantly on the hunt for prey, whether it be man or monster. They are known to be surprisingly caring parents to their young, and they will guard their eggs from threats and predators. Notes * Breaking this monster talons will make it unable to inflict bleeding. Trivia * Torvo-Ya-Ku takes inspiration from several fictional and real world animals. The main inspiration comes from the fictional Dodorex from the ARK: Survival Evolved games, but this monster also takes inspiration from the real world Phorusrhacos longissimus and Balaur bondoc. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Nrex117